I Pray
by turtlegirl2008
Summary: SONGFIC I Pray by amanda perez...inuyasha kikyo with slight kagome...hope you like it.


—**Disclaimer—I do **_**not**_** own Inu Yasha **_**or**_** this song…thought I'd make sure to tell you that just to prevent any confusion on your part…lol.**

Sorry…I've been busy with school and rubbish like that so I didn't have the chance to get on to update my other stories… (sweat drop) I have a few story ideas stuck in my mind and they are currently blocking/preventing any hope for updating the others so…gotta get them out there first…this is a song-fic for "I Pray" by Amanda Perez…please enjoy!

**I Pray**

**Amanda Perez**

The young miko stood up to face the angry Hanyou, "What is your name half-breed, that I may never call you 'half-breed' again?"

The Hanyou was silent for a moment, trying to decide if this was real or not, "I-Inu Yasha."

It was at that moment that the two of them found a simple connection; they were no longer miko and Hanyou. Now they were something greater…they were _people_.

_You know with each day that passes by, I pray to God I'll never forget who you are.  
You mean everything to me.  
I love you_

"Why didn't you kill me, Kikyo? Why…_why_ did you always let me live?"

"And tell me Inu Yasha…would you have been happier had I killed you?" the miko asked with a smile.

Inu Yasha's face turned a nice shade of red, and he could only mumble, "No…I guess not."

_Ooooh Ooooh  
Ooh I pray_

**Flashback**

The young Hanyou ran as fast as his legs would carry him, _Why do they chase me? Why can't they just let me live in peace? Isn't there _anyone_ out there that doesn't see me as a disgrace?! Doesn't _anybody_ love me?!_ He tripped and fell into a hole…just in time for the villagers to pass by without seeing him. 

**End Flashback**

_You were in my dream  
Before I even knew that there was a you and me,_

Inu Yasha fell into the cold water and came up sputtering. He felt his face go warm as he heard the miko laughing at him, "Kikyo! I fell _in_! That isn't _funny_!"

_Now I can't wait to see your smile,  
When I wake up each day,  
It makes it worth while_

Kikyo wiped a mirthful tear from her eye, "Forgive me Inu Yasha, but you should have seen yourself."

_With the kinda love you plant inside, _

Kikyo felt herself falling, but the landing never came. Instead she found herself in the arms of, "Inu Yasha…why did you catch me?"

Inu Yasha smirked, "Would you have been happier if I woulda' let you fall on your ass?"

It was Kikyo's turn to go red in the face.

All Inu Yasha could think about was how no one had ever treated him like this; no one had ever inspired such feelings in him before…

_Especially with a heart so empty as mine._

Kikyo found herself locked in an embrace as she melted into the firm body of Inu Yasha.

_All your soft tenderness is the one thing that I don't wanna miss._

"Inu Yasha…would you…become a human for me?" Kikyo asked trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

"Anything for you, Kikyo."

_I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,_

Kikyo's chocolate colored eyes sparkled as she looked into Inu Yasha's intense amber gaze, "We could be together…_forever_ Inu Yasha."

_I pray,  
That I feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,_

Inu Yasha felt his knees go weak as his rough lips found Kikyo's tender ones and the two met in a tender embrace.

_I pray,  
When I close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind._

As the two fell asleep that night they dreamt of the promises of tomorrow; what the future would bring…never could they imagine what was to become of them.

_I pray,_

Kikyo's arm seared in pain as she raised the bow-and-arrow and pointed it at the one person she had swore she would never harm, "DIE Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha felt a sharp stab in his left side and then…everything went black. He barely had enough time to see Kikyo sway. He reached for her but the call of death was so sweet…

_  
That I see you in another life,_

The miko felt her world tilting and she found that breathing was becoming difficult…_  
_

_I pray that you still by my side.  
_

The villagers were unsuccessful in their attempts to catch Kikyo in her graceful arc towards the earth.

_Oh I pray.  
_

**Flashback**

"We will be together forever, I promise."

_  
Everything that you give to me,  
Only comes in a fantasy,_

Days turned into weeks as time flew by the two lovers. They never noticed that things were becoming blurred around them. They only cared about what had come into sharp focus: each other.

**End Flashback**

_  
It seems like life goes by so fast,  
But in this time I wanna make it last. (I pray)  
_

Kami, I love him. Why did I have to go and fall into love with him? This would be so much easier if I…didn't love him…

Kikyo's hand fell and hit the paved ground with a dull 'thunk'.

_I hate that we live to die,  
But only God knows why (I pray)_

The jewel—the Shikon no tama that had started it all—was burned with the young miko, and Inu Yasha remained frozen in time to that tree. They couldn't even be together in death because the priestess had showed one last act of kindness upon her Hanyou…she had kept her promise and had not, indeed, killed him. Instead he remained, a statue of frozen betrayal…always bound to that tree.

_  
We all have a purpose,  
And to see you again it'll all be worth it._

Kagome Higurashi awoke early that morning. After an uneventful morning of her fifteenth birthday, Kagome had headed out to school. On her way she was drawn to the well. A strange creature pulled her through and her journey and adventure began…__

I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,

Inu Yasha's eyes itched to open…he could smell it…someone dear to him was near. If only he could see her once more…

_  
I pray,  
That I feel your touch _

The softest of touches graced his ears…and then…it was gone. The touch was forcibly ripped away. It had all been too good to be true.

_  
And that God doesn't forget our love,_

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! Somebody HELP me!!!"

_  
I pray,  
When I close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind._

His eyes opened and for a second he saw her…it was that miko, flung at his feet. Her hair covered her face and her arm was still bleeding, tainting the white fabric of her kimono. His eyes closed again.

_  
I pray,  
That I see you in another life,_

When his eyes opened this time, she wasn't the same. She was…well she still _smelled_ the same but it wasn't her. She was different; changed somehow. Her hair seemed darker and her eyes were bigger. She seemed more…_innocent_ in a way.

_  
I pray that you still by my side._

"What's the matter Kikyo? Just do her like you did me…"

The girl turned sharply to face him, "Kikyo, Kikyo, _KIKYO_…whoever she is…she's _not_ me…I'm Kagome…Ka-Go-Me."

_  
Oh I pray._

She was right. When he stopped to smell her more carefully, he found that—besides her general appearance—even her _scent_ was different.

He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at this new scent. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ it…it was just…_different_ was all.

_  
I wish that I could stop time,  
I wish that I could rewind,_

The young miko stood up to face the angry Hanyou, "What is your name half-breed, that I may never call you "half-breed" again?"

_  
To the very beginning of every second of my life._

The Hanyou was silent for a moment, trying to decide if this was real or not, "I-Inu Yasha."

_  
To ask God on my hands and knees,  
To never let me forget all my special memories._

Kikyo's chocolate colored eyes sparkled as she looked into Inu Yasha's intense amber gaze, "We could be together…_forever_ Inu Yasha."

_  
See I'm only promised today,_

Kikyo's arm seared as Inu Yasha's side burned…it was almost the end for them.

_  
And if it's my time to go,  
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,_

The young man with a kind face who was still wearing his surgical-mask came around to the side of the bed and handed the woman currently _in_ the bed a small bundle, "Congratulations, Mrs. Higurashi…you've given birth to a _beautiful_ baby girl…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at her firstborn daughter, "I think I'll call you…Kagome. Ka-Go-Me…I love you my beautiful Kagome…"

_  
So one last time_

Inu Yasha let his eyes drift shut…

_  
Let me open my eyes._

The amber orbs opened to see her…it was _really_ her…with her soft expression; her beautiful smile, all for him. She loved him and he loved her. _This_ was true happiness.

_  
To see what my life used to be like._

A smile touched her small lips, "We will be together _forever_, I promise."

_  
Oh God._

**El Fin**

**A/N: Ok…I'm done. Wow. This is actually pretty good. It was this random idea that sprung into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it. My first song-fic…I hope you all enjoy it. I actually don't like Kikyo very much so this was kind of a stretch for me…but when an idea pops into your head it is best to just go with it…so I did. Please forgive me all who have read my stuff…I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I will soon! Pinky promise! Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
